


Beacon Hills Pack in Central City

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Beacon Hills, Before Teen Wolf Season 4, CC Jitters, Central City, Crossover, During the Flash season 1, Let's pretend Isaac never left, M/M, Metahumans, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Scott still hasn't watched Star Wars, Sebastian and Barry are doppelgangers, Traveling earths, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: The Beacon Hills pack goes on a vacation to escape the supernatural drama, and are pulled into a world full of vigilantes and metahumans.





	1. Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, and what the plot is gonna be, but I suddenly felt like writing a crossover about my favorite tv shows.

"Do we have to?" Derek asks Stiles as he watches the pack load the cars. Stiles had decided that they needed a vacation from all the supernatural drama that's been happening lately and his cousin, Barry, invited them to Central City. Most of the pack agreed happily, but Derek didn't feel good with leaving Beacon Hills behind, unprotected. Not after everything that happened.

"It'll be okay, Der." Stiles tells the former Alpha, "And I made Melissa, my father and Deaton promise me, that if something happens, they'd call us."

"Yeah, but Central City is pretty far away, Stiles. We won't get back in time." Derek answers ad crosses his arms over his chest. Stiles sighs and places his hand on the wolf's elbow, "It'll be okay, Derek. Those are just stupid 'what if's'. It's been pretty quiet lately, but not for too long. We'll be gone for a week, in that week the police can handle it. Especially with my dad and Parrish knowing about the supernatural."

Derek is still not fully convinced but gives in anyway, deep down he knows that it'll probably be good for them to go away for a little while. He closes the back of the car and Stiles gives him a pleased grin before hopping into the driver's seat of his Jeep. Derek looks at his own car, Scott was the only one he trusted good enough to drive it, since he's the only one in the pack who hasn't crashed a car... yet. Scott nods at him before getting in the car, Isaac, Kira and Lydia right behind him.

"So, nephew, shall we?" Peter asks him, suddenly appearing from behind him with Malia right behind him. She gives her father a slightly annoyed glance before getting in the backseat of the Jeep, still not happy with being stuck with Peter the whole ride. Ever since finding out he's her biological father, she has been even more annoyed at the older man. Derek follows her into the Jeep and they wait for Peter before driving away.

Derek has no idea what to expect in Central City, he has never been there, or heard about it before 'the Flash' showed up there. Stiles says it's a beautiful city, where the sun almost always shines and that there's barely any crime... Before the Particle Accelerator exploded.

Anything is probably better than Beacon Hills. Ever since the fire, Derek had found Beacon Hills a sad, dark place. There were dark clouds filling the sky almost every day and murders every week. Most of the time those murders were also by supernatural creatures.

"This cousin of yours, is he cute?" Malia asks Stiles, breaking the silence. Stiles looks at her through the mirror before focusing on the road again, "Why, because I'm dating your cousin you want to date mine?"

"No," She rolls her eyes, "Just want to know."

"I guess, I mean, he's my cousin. I can't really say that about him." Stiles answers awkwardly and drums with his fingers on the wheel. He reaches out to turn the radio harder, but Derek gently slaps his hands away.

"Hey, buddy, my car, my rules, my decisions. And I'm deciding to listen to the radio, and don't go all 'it'll the werewolf ears' on me, because it won't be that loud." Stiles says to him and turns the radio a little harder do that he can actually hear it. He can hear the three supernatural creatures in his car sigh, but they stay quiet after that. How is he going to survive a 6-hour road trip with 3 Hales, the most unsocial wolves on planet Earth.

 

 

 

"Yo, Barry, robbery Big Belly Burger." Cisco says into the speaker and twirls around in his chair. "Why would someone want to rob Big Belly Burger, besides that they have the best food in Central City... Hey, Barry, can you get me some food after you're done?"

He can hear Barry snort and sees the blinking dot on the screen arrive at his favorite restaurant. Barry's talking to the bad guys, making Cisco slightly bored... And hungry now that he mentioned Big Belly Burger. A few seconds later lightning appears in the room, so fast the papers fly in the air, again.

"Paperweights, we really need paperweights." Cisco says to Barry before the metahuman gives him a bag with food. "That was fast."

"Really?" Caitlin asks him and walks into the Cortex, "He's the Flash and you're commenting about him being fast."

"You want a bite?" Cisco asks her, already halfway a burger. She gives him a slightly disgusted look and shakes her head, making Barry chuckle.

"Hey guys, my cousin and a few of his friends are in Central this week, so be careful when you call me about a robbery or something." Barry says and sits down on one of the chairs, grabbing one of Cisco's fries, making the shorter man glare at him.

"You're a cop." Cisco mumbles with his mouthful, he swallows and gives him a weird look, "How hard can it be to explain there's an accident?"

"I'm a CSI, not a detective." Barry reminds him before his phone buzzes, "Looks like they're here."

 

 

 

"Barry!" Stiles grins at his cousin when he sees him walking towards them. "Haven't seen you since grandma's birthday last year." Barry smiles at the memory and pulls Stiles in a hug.

"So, you bought a lot of friends, didn't know you were that popular." Barry jokes, making Stiles playfully push him away.

"This is my, uh, sort of boyfriend, Derek." Derek awkwardly waves at Barry, who pulls him in a hug. His face is priceless. "His uncle, Peter, I'd strongly advice you not to hug him." Peter rolls his eyes but gives them one of his creepy smirks. "Malia, Peter's daughter. You remember Scott, of course, and that's Isaac, his boyfriend. And last but not least Kira and Lydia."

"That Lydia?" Barry whispers to him, knowing about the crush Stiles used to have on her. Stiles face turns a little red, "Yeah." Derek, having heard the whisper because of his werewolf hearing, looks a little jealous but ignores it anyway.

Lydia looks around her and her eyes focus on Jitters, Central City's best place to get coffee. Stiles notices and grins, "Shall we get some coffee?"

"You sure? Last time you had coffee you couldn't stop rambling for hours." Scott says and pats his best friend on his back.

"It wasn't that bad, Scott. Now you're just being over dramatic."

 Lydia's already on her way to Jitters and the others decide to follow her. Stiles walks in between Derek and Barry, still talking to his cousin.

"So, how's your father? Still the Sheriff?" Barry asks Stiles, who nods. "Yeah, he's doing good. It's been a rough few years, but he's now solved more cases in a year than the last Sheriff did in his whole career." He says proudly. "How are Joe and Iris?"

"They're great, I moved back in with Joe after Iris moved in with her boyfriend Eddie." The young scientist tells him as they walk into Jitters. Thankfully it's not that busy today, but the pack still makes a long line. Stiles waves at Iris, who's standing behind the bar and helping Lydia with her order. Iris smiles at him before focusing what the strawberry blonde banshee is telling her.

"And your dad?" Stiles asks Barry softly. Barry frowns, "Still wrongfully accused of murder. But Joe found some new evidence that might help with reopening the case."

The line moves and Lydia and Malia walk towards a large table pushed in the back. Kira gives Iris a shy smile before quietly ordering her coffee.

"If you ever need any help, my dad can always help you." Stiles says, remembering how Barry used to describe the man who killed his mother. 'The impossible', a man in yellow, so fast there was lightning around him. And there was another man, bringing Barry a few blocks away from his house. When Barry ran back to his house, his mom was dead, and his father wrongfully accused of murdering his wife.

Back then, Stiles didn't really believe what Barry saw, but he did believe his uncle wasn't the killer. Henry Allen was the sweetest man on Earth and loved his wife and son. He was a doctor, saved lives every day. Neither Stiles or his father believed that he could kill have killed Nora, but they couldn't do anything back then.

Now, Stiles knows about the supernatural, and there's a chance the killer is supernatural. He has to look up in the bestiary about creatures with lightning. Barry gives him a thankful smile and it's their turn to order.

"One coffee, black." Derek says to Iris, trying his best to smile polity at her. Barry and Stiles order their coffees too and Stiles continues to look around. It's been awhile since he had been here but not much changed.

"It's good to see you again, Stiles." Iris says to him when she gives them their coffee.

"It's good to see you too, Iris." Stiles answers back with a smile before following Derek and Barry to the table the pack is now sitting at. Lydia and Kira are discussing what they want to see in Central City, while Isaac and Scott are softly whispering to each other. Peter is just staring at his coffee, and Stiles doesn't want to know what the creeper wolf is thinking about.

"So, Derek, how long have you been dating my cousin?" Barry asks him and crosses his arms. His beaming smile turning into a serious expression, and Derek actually feels kinda intimidated, surprising most of the pack. Barry kinda looks like Stiles, slim and tall, covered in moles and a sweet smile. Derek, however, is the definition of tall, dark and handsome and is almost never seen with a smile, unless it's around Stiles.

"I- uh, we've been dating for only a few weeks." Derek answers, and Stiles smirks when he sees his boyfriend blush.

"But they had a crush on each other ever since they first met, the sexual tension was the worst." Lydia says and takes a sip from her coffee, Scott snort and nod in agreement, "Even I noticed it."

Now its Stiles' turn to blush. He can feel Derek's hand on his underneath the table and they intertwine their fingers. Derek gives him a soft smile, and it immediately calms Stiles down. Barry watches the two with a smile, happy that his cousin has found someone. He quickly glances at Iris, who's cleaning a table in the front of the building and focus back on the surprisingly big group of friends his cousin brought along.

"So, Barry, do they have any good restaurants here?" Lydia asks him, "I'm not eating hotel food the whole week."


	2. Werewolves of Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Team Flash is searching for a new, strange metahuman, the pack finds out that everywhere they'll go, there will be other werewolves.

Stiles hums softly to himself when he walks out of the bathroom into the bedroom he shares with Derek at the hotel. Derek’s laying on the bed, looking up from the book he was reading. His eyes travel to the towel hanging on Stiles’ hips and the younger man grins at him before looking through his bag for clothes.

Derek sighs, remembering his promise to himself not to do anything until Stiles is 18 and focuses on the tv that’s softly playing on the background. It’s one of those cheesy soaps that his sister used to love when they lived in New York, and it makes him miss her even more.

The show suddenly cuts to the news with ‘Breaking News’ covering half the screen. His eyes widen slightly, and he turns the volume higher so that Stiles, who doesn’t have supernatural hearing, can hear it too.

_“There was a dead body found in the woods, covered with claw marks. Normally we would say that this is another animal attack, but after the metahumans have taken over the crime in Central City, the police department are aware it could be one of those.”_ The woman on the screen says and Stiles, now dressed in sweatpants and one of Derek’s shirts, curiously walks towards the bed to look at the screen.

“Looks like everywhere we go, the supernatural follows us.” Stiles says softly and grabs his phone to text Scott.

“It could be an animal attack, or one of those metahumans.” Derek tells him, but he deep downs knows it’s probably not the case. Now that they were here, he actually hoped for a peaceful vacation without any supernatural creatures.

Scott and Isaac walk into the room, followed by the rest of the pack and Stiles throws his phone back on the bed. “Have you seen it?” He asks them.

“We were, ahem, a little, uh, busy.” Scott says softly, and the True Alpha actually blushes. Isaac blushes too but keeps his confident smirk.

“We saw it.” Malia says and shows her phone to Stiles, “Animal claws are closer to each other because they don’t have long fingers like us.”

“Hmm, you’re right.” Stiles says and looks at the picture of the claw marks. He would’ve thrown up at the sight of blood a few years ago, now he has seen people cut in half and has been possessed by an evil spirit. Oh, how his lie changed.

“We need to find this werewolf before they kill someone else.” Scott says to his pack, the embarrassment long gone as he uses his role at the Alpha. “Tonight, we’ll go out and try to catch a scent, any supernatural scent. We team up and keep our phones with us, if you found them, immediately call the others.”

 

 

Barry rushes into the Cortex, making the papers in Caitlin’s hands fly everywhere. She sighs and grabs them from the ground, still not used to it.

“Did you guys see the news?” Barry asks them.

“It could just be a wolf, Mr. Allen.” Dr. Wells says as he enters the room, his wheelchair making a soft buzzing sound.

“No, they don’t look like wolf claws. The marks are too wide.” Barry says to him, even though he knows that the older man probably already knew.

“So, it has to be a metahuman, right?” Caitlin ask and sits down next to Cisco behind their desk.

“I feel an awesome name coming up, give me a second.” Cisco says and snaps his fingers, “Booyah, wolfman… No, no, no. I have to get something better, I’m losing my creativity.”

“So it’s a metahuman with… animal claws?” Barry asks them, “Do we have any footage?”

“Searching for it.” Cisco says and furiously types on his keyboard before a video appears on one of the bigger screens on the wall. “It was found in the woods, so the killed could’ve been anywhere. This is the only footage I found from a building near the woods.”

They stare at the screen, but nothing happens. Barry lets out a frustrates sigh and runs his hands through his hair, “I’ll run around the city, see if I can find something.”

 

 

“It’s less cold here than in Beacon Hills.” Stiles says to Derek when they’re walking through the city. He has one hand in the pocket of his jacket and the other is holding Derek’s.

“Hmm.” Derek hums, not really feeling the difference. Stiles huffs, “You’re lucky. For some reason your werewolfness doesn’t allow you to get cold. Even though I’ve seen Isaac wear a scarf even after the bite. Or its just to cover his hickeys, which seems like a more reasonable thing to do.”

“Stiles, he’s a werewolf. Hickeys disappear after a few seconds.” Derek tells him, keeping his voice soft in case humans are still awake.

“Damn it, does it mean I won’t be able to give you any hickeys?” Stiles asks, and Derek’s glad that Stiles doesn’t have a great night vision because he feels his cheeks heat up.

Stiles pulls his beanie over the tips of his ear when the wind starts to blow a little faster and Derek pulls him closer. He lets go of Stiles’ hand and wraps his arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “You could’ve stayed at the hotel.”

“Just because I’m the only normal human, doesn’t mean I can’t fight like you guys. My dad made me take self-defense classes when I was younger.”

“Yes, for against humans. If this is another werewolf, or any other supernatural creature, they’ll have super strength, super speed and heightened senses. Even the best human fighters will probably lose to a supernatural creature.” Derek tells him and frowns at the thought of Stiles getting hurt.

“I’ll be okay, Der. And after all, I’ve got you and the pack to protect me, right?”

Derek doesn’t answer, instead he freezes and stares at a dark abandoned building. “Stiles, call Scott. Now.” Derek tells his, his voice as soft as possible, even though it doesn’t matter. A whisper can be like a scream to werewolf ears. Stiles nods and quickly dials Scott’s number and watches his boyfriend approach the building. He tries to ignore the sudden fear and focuses on telling Scott where they are.

The pack arrives soon, and they walk into the building. Stiles stays close to Derek and looks around, wishing that he had some kind of power to hear or see anything else than darkness and the sound of their feet connecting with the hard ground.

The light suddenly goes on, making the pack turn around quickly. Isaac awkwardly stand by the light switch, “Sorry. Even with werewolf eyes I couldn’t see a thing.”

They don’t have time to react because they hear a loud growl echoing through the empty building.

 

 

Barry sighs when he ends up by the woods, still nothing. There’s no one in the woods and no new bodies. Although that’s mostly a positive thing, he wants to catch this possible meta before they hurt anyone else.

_“Yo, Barry, you there?”_ He hears in his air, he perks up at the sound of his best friend.

“Yeah, Cisco, what’s up?” He asks softly, his voice still echoing through the woods and he leans against a tree.

_“We found footage, a whole group of people walked into the same building as earlier. I was able to hack into the security cameras inside it and saw someone with glowing eyes and claws.”_

“I’m on my way.” Barry says before running. In two seconds, he arrives in the building and he can hear a loud growl and a familiar voice saying “Oh, shit!”

What the hell is Stiles doing here?

He runs towards the growls and sees Stiles and his friends. Scott’s eyes are glowing red as he attacks a man Barry hasn’t seen before. The group hasn’t noticed him arriving and Barry stays still in shock before he watches Scott flying through the air, landing into a wall and groaning.

“I should’ve brought my bat.” Stiles mumbles and his eyes find Barry’s. Barry uses his speed to surprise the stranger, he guesses the killer and uses power dampening cuffs. The man’s eyes don’t stop glowing and he growls, breaking out of the cuffs and throws Barry away.

_“Ouch, that looked painful.”_ He hears Cisco say through his ear piece. “Cisco, he broke the cuffs, he’s not a meta.” Barry answers and watching Peter, also with glowing eyes and claws, try to attack the strange man.

_“If he’s not a meta, why does he have glowing eyes and claws. Don’t tell me he’s a werewolf.”_ Cisco says to him, _“This world is crazy enough.”_

“I don’t know.”

Derek attacks the man, and actually succeeds. The man falls on the ground, but soon gets up. He doesn’t have much luck, because he gets knocked out by Stiles. Derek looks up in surprise.

“I found a baseball bat.” He says and throws the thing on the ground. Derek lets out a deep breath and Barry watches his face turn back to normal in horror.

“What the hell are you?” He says, forgetting to vibrate his vocal chords, making Stiles recognize his voice immediately.

 

 

 

“Seriously? What’s next? If someone sees Yoda, I’m out.” Cisco says after the Pack explain about the supernatural. Stiles grins at him, _finally someone who watched Star Wars._

“Wait, I thought you were Yoda?” Scott asks Stiles confused.

“What? No, Scott, that was a joke. You still haven’t seen it, huh?” Stiles groans, “You promised me you’d watch Star Wars.”

“So, you’re the only human?” Barry asks Stiles, who nods at him as an answer.

“You’re clearly not.”

“Metahumans are different than the supernatural.” Cisco says, “It’s more… Scientific. When the Particle Accelerator exploded, dark matter was released, affecting some citizens. Barry was struck by lightning in his lab after the explosion.”

“And you somehow are the only metahuman who uses his powers to do good?” Stiles asks him. Barry shrugs, “Maybe there are some good metahumans out there, but you only hear about the bad ones.”

Isaac lets out a big yawn and leans against Scott’s shoulder.

“We should probably all get some sleep before we get into more details.” Stiles says, also feeling tired. Any chance you can run us back to our hotel?” He barely finished talking before all he saw was lighting and he was in his hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like reading this, next chapter will probably be my favorite. It'll be published tomorrow! It'll be crossing over with another show :)


	3. A Gleeful Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Stiles accidentally travel to a world where Barry's doppelganger is dating a famous singer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not that much Glee in it, just a little. Sorry for the late update by the way, I totally forgot updating yesterday.

“Dude, that’s actually kinda scary.” Stiles says when Barry stops running. He had offered Stiles to give him a ride, well, run, to Big Belly Burger. He said it would be faster than with the car.

Yeah, way faster.

Barry just grins at his cousin as they walk towards the restaurant. They were going to get food for the whole pack and team Flash, which is a lot. Especially because Barry eats almost as much as the werewolves in Stiles’ pack. Maybe even more.

“You’ll get used to it eventually, although my friend Diggle still throws up every time.”

Big Belly Burger is as busy as usual, but Stiles isn’t really used to it. Beacon Hills is a little smaller and quieter, and most people had left after all those ‘animal attacks’. Lucky for them, most people already got their food and the line isn’t that big.

“So, you and Derek, huh?” Barry asks him, this time wanting to hear Stiles’ story. Stiles looks down to hide a blush, but Barry can see his cousin smile.

“Yeah, uh, we’ve been together for only a few weeks.” Stiles says the same thing Derek had told Barry.

“Isn’t he older than you?” Barry asks him, a little concerned.

“I mean, yeah, I guess, but I really like him. And he’s a werewolf, they don’t really care about age, but, and I quote, ‘the scent of their possible mate’.”

“Mate? Like soulmate?” Barry asks, not confused. His cousin’s world was even crazier than his.

“I looked up in the bestiary- “

“In the what now?”

Stiles can’t help but laugh at the face Barry is making, “It’s a book that the hunters, but also a lot of packs made. It’s with information about all the supernatural creatures out there.”

“Wait, hold up, _hunters_?”

“Hmm it’s pretty crazy, I know. I can’t believe I’m used to this.” Stiles runs his hand through his hair and grins. Before Stiles can explain what he was talking about before, it’s their turn to order. The girl behind the desk gives them a weird excuse at their big order but tells them to wait in the other line to pick up anyway.

“So, you really like him?” Barry asks Stiles again, grabbing his wallet to pay for the food.

“I do.” Stiles answers, “I mean, I used to think I was in love with Lydia, but this is like 10 times the way I felt back then.”

“And your dad is okay with this?”

“I mean, he isn’t that much older. It’s not like he’s thirty or something, Bar. But, yeah, my dad is okay with, he’s actually starting to get along with him now that he knows about the supernatural.” It’s their turn to pick up their food and Barry pays the major price for it, remembering to ask everyone to pay him back.

They walk out of the building, each holding a few bags. “Wanna run back before it gets cold?” Barry asks him and Stiles sighs but nods, last time he brought cold food to a pack meeting… let’s just say it didn’t end well.

Barry looks around, making sure no one is around, and grabs Stiles’ arm before running.

Stiles knew it was a bad to idea to ask, but he did anyway. “Is this the fastest you can go?”

Barry grins, not backing off of a challenge and runs faster. As fast as he can go, maybe even a little faster. And before they know it, they accidentally go through a big blue breach.

They tumble on the ground, the bags with food everywhere. “No, my curly fries!” Stiles says and looks at the fries scattered on the ground next to him. “What the hell was that?”

“I… I don’t know, it could be a lot of things. Time travel, different earth…”

“I thought my life was crazy.” Stile sighs and gets up. He looks around and sees that they’re on a large field. The sun is shining brightly and there are no humans to be seen.

“How do we go back?” Stiles asks Barry and looks at his cousin, who’s not getting up from the ground too.

“I have no idea.

 

 

“Where are they?” Derek asks and paces in the Cortex.

“Yeah, I’m getting hungry.” Cisco answers and leans back in his chair.

“Really, that’s the only thing you’re worried about?” Caitlin asks him, “Not the fact that there are metahumans everywhere?”

“Look, I’m sure they’re fine. Why don’t you just call them?” Isaac suggests and looks up from his phone, his curly hair messier than usual.

“If something happens, they’ll be fine. Barry’s the flash after all.” Cisco says and turns on the computer screen, “I’ll try to see if I can find them anywhere.”

“How? By hacking into every security camera?” Lydia asks him sarcastically, not even looking up from the magazine she’s reading.

“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” Cisco answers and the others watch him type furiously on his keyboard.

“Stiles isn’t picking up, he always picks up his phone.” Derek says and stares at his phone.

“Don’t tell me hey time traveled again.” Joe says and crosses his arms, leaning against the wall.

 “Ti- Time travel?” Scott’s eyes grow wide, “What... Of course, why am I surprised? I shouldn’t even be surprised anymore by now.”

“Barry isn’t picking up either.” Caitlin says with a frown on her face.

“I found them.” Cisco says, “Well, a few minutes okay.” The camera footage from Big Belly Burger appears on one of the screens on the wall. They see Stiles and Barry get out of the building and run away, of course smart that they’re doing that in front of a security camera.

“He’s fast, why aren’t they here yet?” Isaac asks them, now getting worried too.

“They disappeared in a portal.” Cisco says and shows a video from a different building. They see a big, blue hole appear for a second with a led right disappearing in it. “At least they’re safe. I hope.”

“Where are they now?” Derek asks him, his voice so low Cisco looks a little scared.

“I don’t know. Could be time travel, maybe the other side of the world. Wouldn’t be surprised if Barry could run to a different planet by now.”

“Find him.” Derek growls at him before stomping out of the Cortex.

 

 

“Dude, this is so cool.” Stiles says when they’re walking through the city. Stiles looks around with big eyes, this different earth looks just like theirs.

“Keep your hood on and look down, someone could recognize you as your doppelganger.”

“Doppelgangers? That’s so cool!” Stiles grins but listens to his cousin. “What are we looking for?”

“STAR Labs, hopefully on this earth they’ll be the same as ours. Or I have to find this earth’s version of Dr. Wells.”

Barry carefully looks around, “I’m not sure if we’re in Central City. We could be just on the other side of the world.”

“Then run us back.” Stiles whispers to him when someone walks by them.

“I can’t there are too much people here.” Barry answers and looks at a big poster on a wall, “I don’t think we have that popstar on our earth.”

Stiles looks at it, ‘Lima’s biggest popstar Blaine Anderson is performing here tonight!’

Stiles grabs his phone, wondering why he didn’t think about that earlier and notices that he can’t turn it on. He sighs in frustration and places it back in his pocket.

“Lima, isn’t that in Ohio?” Stiles asks him and Barry shrugs, “Never been there.”

They continue walking and decide to sit on a bench hidden in the shadows. “We need a plan.”

 

 

Joe walks through the hallways of STAR Labs when he hears a loud clattering. He hurries to the room where the sound is coming from and sees Derek staring at a table that’s now on the ground. His nails are longer, turned into claws and his breathing is heavier than normal.

“Derek, calm down. We’ll find them.” Joe says to him and carefully walks into the room, he has no idea how you calm a werewolf down, or if it’s even safe to approach him. Derek looks up, his eyes shining a bright blue.

“Stiles is my anchor.” He says, and Joe has no idea what the werewolf means. Derek notices the detective’s confusing, “He calms me down. But he’s not here, obviously.”

Joe sighs, “I’m not okay with my foster son missing either, but I know Barry can protect himself. When I hear all those crazy stories, I’m certain Stiles will be able to protect himself too.”

Derek looks down, his claws turning into human nails again. He lets out a deep, shaky breath and sits down on a chair. “I know he can protect himself, but without him… The chance I’ll lose control is bigger than usual.”

“Right, you called him your anchor, is that another supernatural creature?” Joe asks him, not even trying to hide his confusion.

Derek shakes his head, “No, it’s someone or something that can pull you back when you’re losing control. It’s not only used by werewolves through, Stiles uses it when he has a panic attack.”

“So you think about them and you just change back? That’s it?” Joe asks him, and he nods as an answer. “Do anchors change?”

“They do. When I was a kid, my mom used to be my anchor. After the fire I used anger. Now that I met Stiles, and can finally say that I’m happy, he’s my anchor.”

Derek Hale, normally not showing any emotions, is now opening up to a stranger. But Joe reminds him a little of his father.

“Fire… What fire?” Joe asks him and sits down on a chair in front of the werewolf.

“8 years ago, a hunter found out where we lived and set the house on fire. My sister and I were the only ones not at home. Peter and my younger sister Cora were the only survivors.”

Joe stays quiet, as a cop he hears tons of upsetting stories, but it still breaks his heart.

 

 

“Bar… Barry, look!” Stiles points at someone standing close to them. “It’s you… Or, well, I guess your doppelganger. Let’s talk to him.”

Stiles gets up, but Barry stops him, “We can’t just talk to him. If he isn’t the Flash like me, he’ll only be confused about what we’re talking about. And I look exactly like him, it’ll freak him out.”

Stiles sighs and sits back down, he continues looking at Barry’s doppelganger and notices that a man walks towards him. Stiles recognizes him from the poster he saw earlier.

“Dude, I think your doppelganger is dating a popstar.”

“What makes you think that?” Barry asks him, using an old newspaper to hide his face incase his doppelganger turns to look at him.

“cause they’re making out.”

“What?” Barry’s voice is a little too loud and he looks over his newspaper. His eyes widen when he watches the man that looks exactly like him press the shorter man against the wall and kiss him. At the sound of his voice the two look up and turn towards Stiles and Barry.

Barry shrieks and uses the newspaper to cover his face again. Stiles has to bite his lip to stop laughing, “It’s upside down, you idiot.”

Barry’s doppelganger walks over to them, his boyfriend right behind them.

“You got a problem with me making out with my boyfriend?” He asks Barry, rudeness in his voice that Stiles has never heard before and he watches him rip the paper out of his hand.

Barry blushes, “W-what, n-no!” He stutters nervously. “Of course not.”

His doppelganger’s eyes narrow, “Why do you look like me?”

“Sebastian, we should probably go.” Blaine says and shivers from the cold now that his boyfriend isn’t close to him anymore.

The doppelganger, who apparently has a different name, frowns at Stiles and Barry before following his boyfriend towards the building.

“Yeah, we should probably go, did you think about anything?” Barry asks Stiles softly, but his cousin shakes his head. “If you’d ask me how to fight a dragon, I’d probably know an answer, but superspeed and different earths? Nope.”

“You guys have dragons?” Barry asks him shocked.

“No. Sadly, no. Well, not sadly, I could only imagine how dangerous they’d be. But it would also be kinda cool.”

“Well, we’ve got a talking gorilla, so that’s great too.” Barry says and Stiles sighs, “Why are our lives so weird? Let’s go, Speedy. Just… run? I guess. I mean, there’s no one here anymore, you can always just try and run.”

 

 

“Yo, guys, you need to see this!” Cisco’s voice echoes through the speakers through STAR Labs, Joe and Derek glance at each other before running towards the Cortex.

“Another one of those portals opened downtown, hopefully it’s them.” Derek looks at the video on the big screen, a red light comes out of the portal and seconds later Barry and Stiles are standing in front of them, the blue portal disappears from the screen again.

Barry pants and leans against a wall, wiping away the sweat of his forehead. Derek pulls Stiles into a hug, the rest of the pack quickly joining them.

“Where the hell were you?” Cisco asks Barry, “And where’s the food?”

“Sorry, I was too focused on getting back to this earth, I forgot the food.” Barry says sarcastically, “You guys owe me money anyway, the food was expensive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the Klaine shippers, but Seblaine is always canon in my fanfics when I write about Glee.


	4. Returning to Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I was really struggling with writing an end, because I had no idea how to end it. This probably sucks and isn't so long.

"You know, this was actually kind of fun. Besides the werewolf attack and accidentally going to a different earth." Stiles says while packing his back. Derek snorts, "Yeah, I guess."

Stiles looks up from his bag and sees Derek staring out of the window, "Something wrong?"

"Just... No matter where we go, there are supernatural creatures." 

"Yeah, well, it's not like Beacon Hills is the only place with a werewolf pack. There are supernatural creatures around the world, Lydia told me Jackson found a pack in London too before he moved back to America."

"Jackson is back in America?" Derek asks him surprised. Stiles nods, "Yeah, he's in Starling City, living with his aunt, I think. Or his mother, I don't remember."

Derek hums and looks outside, the sun is shining bright and there are a lot of people walking, and laughing. "I wish Beacon Hills could be like this." He tells Stiles. Stiles sighs and stands next to him, "I agree, but we can't change it."

"But, this city is in danger so many times, why are they all still so happy?" Derek asks him, and Stiles sees a flash of lightning, the Flash.

"'Cause this city has got a hero who saves them and gives them hope in dark times." Stiles says and looks down, "Sadly, we can't do that without revealing the supernatural to the world." He walks back to his bag and closes it. 

There's a knock on the door and Derek walks towards it, already recognizing the scent on the other side of the door. Barry gives him a bright smile when he opens the door and invites him in.

"Just wanted to say goodbye before you left." Barry says and Stiles pulls him in a hug. "Say hi to your father for me, and that I'll visit soon."

"Will do." Stiles grins at him and pats his back. Barry nods at Derek, knowing he isn't into hugging, and Derek nods back with a small smile. 

"Good luck with your metahumans." Stiles says to his cousin.

"Good luck with your supernatural creatures." Barry says back, "Damn, our lives are weird."

Stiles laughs, and even Derek can't help but chuckle slightly. Barry's phone rings, "Oh, duty calls." He gives them one last smile before running away at superspeed. Derek reaches out and grabs Stiles' hand, "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's way too short, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to end this. I hope you liked it anyway, even though this story was kind of a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's okay for a first chapter, next one will have an actual plot and hopefully be longer.


End file.
